Dulce Venganza
by IreLee
Summary: Bella, cansada de las infidelidades de su marido, decide devolverle el golpe con su mejor amigo y jefe, Edward Cullen. Pero no todo sale como Bella esperaba y menos aún, volviéndose a enamorar de otro hombre.


**|Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de SM, a mí me pertenece la historia. Está prohibida su copia.

* * *

**Dulce Venganza.**

**por IreLee**

**.**

Bella cogió un vaso de agua y se lo llenó rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se lo bebía de un trago, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas sonrojadas y cortadas por el frío. Dejó el vaso en la encimera y suspiró mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello revuelto por el viento.

Había vuelto a ver cómo su marido Emmett, le había vuelto a ser infiel, otra vez.

¿Cuántas llevaban en los seis años que llevaban casados?

Ah, sí… Diez veces.

Últimamente no paraba de verse con Rosalie, la mejor amiga y la que era, confidente de Bella los últimos dos años.

Se arrepentía cada segundo que pasaba de su vida de haberlos presentado cuando estaban en el centro comercial. Ella y Emmett habían ido a las compras de navidad, ella totalmente sonrojada y enamorada, no tenía ojos para nadie…

Pero él sí.

Cada vez que hacía cualquier gesto para limpiar las dudas de Bella, lo conseguía, y perfectamente. Cuando le acariciaba con su gran y fuerte mano la espalda, hacía que Bella suspirase y se olvidase de todo, arrimándose a él, sabiendo en su interior que él miraba a otras cuando la acariciaba.

Pero esto se acababa aquí, en ese mismo instante.

_¿De verdad? _Le recriminó su mente.

Se sentía tan débil cada vez que lo veía que le parecía imposible desprenderse de él. Le encantaba su fuerte, musculoso y cálido cuerpo, sus ojos azules oscuros y su cabello negro, esa sonrisa que se le formaba con dos hoyuelos o…

Cuando antes únicamente la miraba a ella, en ese momento se sentía la única mujer del mundo, más amaba del mundo…

Pero desde que empezó las infidelidades, se sentía como la mujer compartida, o mejor dicho la mujer que compartía hombre.

Se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta, el corazón se le encogió pensando que podría ser Emmett, sabía perfectamente que si entraba por esa puerta, le sonreía y le abría los brazos, ella se tiraría a ellos sonriendo y olvidando todo, por eso mismo, se quedó totalmente quieta, escuchando como maldecían y abrían la puerta, se escuchaba el ruido de las llaves.

Se giró e hizo como si estuviese cocinando, puso la radio, sabía perfectamente que la voz le temblaría muchísimo menos si hubiese un ambiente más animado.

La puerta se abrió.

Con su máxima tranquilidad, empezó a batir huevos y a sacar harina, cerró los ojos cuando ese olor masculino y penetrante lo captó su celebro, apretó más fuerte los ojos mientras batía huevos con más fuerza.

—Hola cariño. —Susurró Emmett acercándose a su espalda y besándola en la cabeza.

Bella únicamente asintió.

—Hoy no podré cenar aquí. —Bella siguió batiendo mientras Emmett cogía una cerveza, sin saber que ahora mismo una lágrima se deslizaba por su pálida mejilla. —Nunca pensé que ser abogado sería tan costoso.

Bella asintió.

— ¿No vas a… quejarte? —Dijo Emmett lentamente. —Sueles…

—No te preocupes. —Para la sorpresa de ella, su voz sonó fuerte. —De todas maneras pensaba salir a dar una…

—No me refería a eso Bella. —Dijo Emmett sonriendo. —Hoy hay una fiesta en mi empresa, ya sabes, tienes que venir conmigo.

_¿Rosalie no te hace suficiente compañía?_

—De acuerdo. —Batió más fuerza.

—Voy a ducharme, si quieres acompañarme te espero. —Susurró Emmett antes de darle un beso a Bella en la espalda, causando que Bella se mordiese los labios por suspirar.

Cuando Emmett se fue, Bella sintió que las lágrimas que había contenido ya empezaban a deslizarse por sus ojos, aguados y tristes, ¿por qué? ¿No era lo suficiente guapa? ¿Era poco para un hombre? Se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

Paró de batir, suspirando.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Recordaba perfectamente cómo habían empezado a salir, Emmett era popular, atractivo, pero no era el más importante del instituto, gracias a eso empezaron a salir juntos cuando a Bella se le estropeó el coche y él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, diciendo una frase que recordaba perfectamente:

_Prometo llevarte de un solo bocado._

Ella únicamente se había sonrojado, como ella odiaba y había logrado contener desde la segunda infidelidad de Emmett.

Cuando la llevó, Bella se había olvidado el chaquetón en su coche, haciendo que volviesen a verse, a Bella nunca le había hecho tan feliz poder volver a ver a un chico.

Suspiró.

Volvió a batir huevos mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban con toda libertad por sus mejillas, recordando todos los pequeños momentos que había vivido con él, no podía ni contarlo con los dedos…

Recordó la primera vez que se habían besado, cuando llevaban dos semanas saliendo, se podían considerar algo ¨más que amigos¨ Bella se chocó contra su pecho fuerte y ancho al darse la vuelta, haciendo que todos los libros se le cayesen y cuando la ayudó a recoger los libros, se agachó hasta su altura, sonriéndole, le besó en los labios, causando risas y en Bella, el rubor más rojo de toda su vida.

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora con todos estos huevos?_

Pensó al mirar la gran yema de huevos que tenía, pero eso no le sorprendió. Le sorprendió al ver que se su batidor manual se había roto de lo fuerte que había batido.

.

.

.

Tanya se maquilló los ojos con una sombra azul para que sus ojos resaltasen más, y tenía razón.

Parecían muchísimo más grandes.

Tendría que agradecerle a Bella aquella sombra de ojos que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, nunca le había quedado también una sombra de ojos.

Sonriendo, se levantó del tocador y se sobresaltó al ver que Jacob estaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y desnudo excepto por esos bóxers negros que ella antes se había ocupado de quitar lentamente, rebelando carne morena y musculosa, pensar en ello hacía que volviese a sentir su piel arder.

Era mejor amante que su marido… _y el más joven._

— ¿Tienes que ir a la fiesta? —Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos negros ocultaban todas las emociones que pudiese sentir en ese instante.

Tanya asintió, haciendo que sus tirabuzones rubios se moviesen por su hermosa cara, sonriendo pícaramente, le guiñó un ojo y se levantó, mostrando su vestido rojo corto y estrecho.

—Mi marido me quiere llevar para las tonterías de las presentaciones. —Se acercó hacia Jacob. —Al menos estará mi amiga Bella. —Suspiró. —Ella me entiende.

— ¿Entenderte es que quieras acostarte con tantos hombres? —Dijo sin moverse mientras Tanya pasaba sus pálidas manos por su fuerte y moreno pecho.

— ¿Celoso, Jacob? —Alzó una ceja. —No, para información tuya, desde que estoy ¨contigo¨ no he estado con ningún hombre.

En ese momento, Jacob no pudo evitar que sus ojos reflejasen la sorpresa, haciendo que Tanya se riese y se diese la vuelta.

.

.

.

Bella salió del baño con un albornoz y fue hacia el cuarto mientras el vapor salía detrás de ella, sin darse cuenta de la imagen tan sensual que transmitía. Sus largas piernas, húmedas y brillantes, su cabello en un moño flojo por donde caían mechones castaños por su cara.

Se agachó en el mueble y abrió el cajón mientras cogía bragas que no se transparentasen con su vestido y un sujetador sin tiras, sin sentir la presencia de Emmett atrás, mirándola fijamente mientras sonreía levemente.

Su esposa era hermosa, para él era hermosa.

Sabía perfectamente que Bella sabía o al menos, tenía una amante y desde hacía unos meses, era la misma y amiga de Bella, se sentía como un estúpido y un traidor, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, estaba seguro de que Edward le llamaría en ese momento _calzonazos _si pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos.

Cuando Bella se levantó, Emmett se pegó a su espalda únicamente cubierta por un albornoz, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltase y la ropa interior cayese al suelo con un ruido seco.

Emmett empezó a repartir pequeños besos por su cuello, lamiendo y bajando cada vez más, exponiendo su pálida piel limpia.

Bella sentía algo en el estómago, saber que acariciaba a otra mujer exactamente igual que ella, hizo que sus ojos se aguasen, los cerró y suspiró, le quedaba cada vez menos para poder aguantar aquella situación.

Soltó un gemido de sorpresa y placer al sentir que las grandes y cálidas manos de Emmett había bajado el albornoz hasta su cadera, exponiendo sus pechos. Las manos de Emmett se colocaron en sus costados, subieron hasta el arco de sus pechos y después los cubrió, haciendo que Bella cerrase los ojos.

Antes de que Emmett la besase por detrás, ella se separó, cogiendo su ropa y volviendo hacia el baño.

Cerró la puerta fuertemente, haciendo que Emmett suspirase, nunca podría exigirle nada, y menos después de todo lo que había hecho. Le gustaba Rose, pero no podía compararse con Bella, ¿entonces por qué hacía _eso? _¿Se sentía bien?

Cuando terminó de vestirse, Bella salió del baño con un moño alto y mechones caídos, exponiendo su largo y pálido cuello, apetecible e inevitable que se pasase la lengua por sus labios. Llevaba un vestido azul de palabra de honor hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos de color plateado y altos, llevaba un colgante fino y de color plata en su cuello, acariciándole el inicio de los senos.

Sus labios estaban pintados levemente pero brillantes, sus ojos tenían una leve capa de azul y plateado, haciendo que sus ojos pareciesen más expertos y menos inocentes.

Bella le sonrió, pero sabía perfectamente que fingía, desde el momento en que la había engañado, sabía perfectamente que las sonrisas que le dirigían eran falsas, por su culpa habían roto algo que podría haber durado toda la eternidad.

Se echó colonia levemente, haciendo que en su pecho brillasen cogitas del perfume.

Sin decir nada, Bella se colocó un chal por encima y salieron de la casa hacia la fiesta, sin mirarse a los ojos ni hablarse, en ese momento, incluso las palabras sobraba, cualquier cosa sobraba en aquella pareja rota.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, Bella se sorprendió al ver la gran casa de los compañeros de trabajo de Emmett. Tenían grandes jardines, piscinas… y había muchísima gente.

Bella aceptó que Emmett la cogiese de la mano, sonriendo y presentándose a todo el mundo, Bella únicamente sonreía y asentía, sintiéndose totalmente incómoda en aquel lugar. Cuando entraron en la casa, Bella se sorprendió al ver a camareros pasar por todos lados con bandejas y bebidas, ofreciendo a todos.

Emmett le dio una copa, pero Bella no se lo agradeció, únicamente miró a su alrededor.

Lo qué daría en ese momento por estar con Tanya, su única amiga. Era la única que no había intentado tirarse a las zarpas de Emmett, al revés, ella y Emmett se odiaban mutuamente, siempre estaban intentando calificarse bajamente uno al otro.

Una mujer de ojos azules y pelo rubio liso vino hacia ellos con una sonrisa, Bella no la conocía.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Otra amante _más_?

Llevaba un vestido morado pegado al cuerpo y bastante corto hasta la mitad del muslo, llevaba unos zapatos negros y sus ojos, avariciosos y audaces miraban a Emmett con una sonrisa cómplice, en ese momento, Bella se sentía como si ella fuese la amante.

— ¡Emmett! —Dijo la rubia abrazando y besando a Emmett en ambas mejillas. — ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Dijo sonriendo.

—Muy bien Jane, gracias. —dijo sonriendo. —Te presento a Bella, mi mujer.

La rubia la miró fijamente con una sonrisa y después la besó en ambas mejillas, causando que Bella le sonriese y le devolviese dos besos mientras hacía equilibrio para que su copa no se volcase en su vestido.

— ¡Oh, eres más guapa de lo que decía Emmett! —Suspiró. —Estoy segura de que así, nadie nunca te será infiel. —Rodó los ojos. —En cambio, mi marido no para de acostarse con cada guarra que pilla.

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida por sus palabras y dolida por lo que había dicho. Emmett cambió de tema, haciendo que Bella gimiese y rodase los ojos mientras miraba a todos los invitados que bebían y hablaban cómodamente por la casa. El suelo, de piedra, era bastante bonito y las paredes de color blancas con grandes ventanas, permitía ver el cielo oscuro desde ellas.

¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba para que se fuese de allí?

—Oh, ahí viene mi marido. —Gimió.

Bella miró hacia la derecha, donde venía un hombre de ojos azules pícaros y pelo rubio recogido en una coleta. Era bastante atractivo, las mujeres lo miraban fijamente y estaba segura, de que si Bella no fuese casado –a pesar de todo –ella estaría intentando coquetear con él.

Era menos musculoso que Emmett y menos alto, pero muy atractivo. Cuando llevó hasta ellos, besó a Jane en las mejillas y después saludó a Emmett, por último miró a Bella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién es esta preciosidad? —Susurró.

—Deja tus usadas manos ahí abajo. —Dijo Jane gruñendo, causando que Bella sonriese. —Es la esposa de él.

Dio un paso más hacia Bella, cogiéndole la mano y besándola en la mano demasiado tiempo para ella. A pesar de que sus labios fuesen cálidos, no sintió absolutamente nada, nada excepto las ganas de hacerle pagar a Emmett lo mismo.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Sonrió para sí misma.

—Encantado Bella, me llamo James y Jane es mi esposa. —Sonrió. —Cualquier cosa…

—Me lo dirá a mí. —Dijo Jane cogiendo a Bella de la mano y alejándola de allí.

Cuando estuvieron bastante lejos de los hombres, Jane suspiró y sonrió a Bella, que la miraba agradecida.

—No te preocupes Bella, yo te cuidaré. —Alzó una ceja. —Ese viejo tiene las manos muy largas. —Rodó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué le dices viejos? —Habló Bella por primera vez.

—Ha tenido más mujeres que un hombre normal en su vida, pero qué se le va a hacer… —Suspiró y bebió de la copa. —Hasta que la muerte… _Le_ separe. —Dijo antes de reírse.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse con Jane. Se sentía bien con ella, estaba segura de que cuando Tanya la conociese, serían bastante amigas. Antes de que dijese algo, Jane la cogió de la mano y volvieron a moverse.

—Y ahora te voy a presentar a mi hermano, te gustará. —Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Quién es tu hermano? —Preguntó Bella buscando a un hombre que fuese rubio como Jane.

—No lo busques por aquí, siempre está rodeado de mujeres. —Se rió. —y no lo busques rubio, no es como yo.

Cuando Jane paró bruscamente, Bella miró hacia enfrente.

Sintió que sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Las mujeres hablaban con él, lo rodeaban y él sonreía con simpatía, de ojos verdes y algo azul, Bella gimió al verlo, era el hombre más guapo que había visto, o al menos desde que se había roto el hechizo con Emmett.

Su cabello era cobrizo y era bastante alto, no era tan fuerte como Emmett, pero se notaba que había deporte, su cuerpo era atlético. Cuando él levantó la cara, sus ojos se cruzaron, haciendo que Bella se quedase sin aliento, escuchando la risa de Jane como último mientras iba hacia Edward… Para presentarlos.

* * *

**N/A:**

Espero que haya gustado un poco el primer capítulo, me ha costado hacerlo bastante, pero creo que al menos divirtió o llamó la atención algo.

Si gusta, me lo dicen y hago el siguiente capítulo siempre y cuando haya un elevado número de personas que lo digan. Cualquier opinión es bienvenida y sugerencia también.

Si hay algún fallo, díganmelo, lo he revisado pero no soy perfecta.

**4-Febrero-2011**


End file.
